


the lines on your skin

by QueenyClairey



Series: Ficlet Instruments [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Candles, Ficletinstruments, Flashback, M/M, Not Too Mature, OOpS!, Party, Spilled drinks, Temperature Play, Wax Play, Week 9, alec is into hot things, and hot things, hot hot hot, i wish the word count were longer, just a mature subject, magnus is into alec, meet cute, not graphic, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: A spicy start, but a meet-cute at a party.Not graphic (but a mature idea), because I didn't have the word count, but in my head...ooo it gets hot! Literally!





	the lines on your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.

_Alec moans loudly as hot wax splashes over his chest, painting a thick red stripe between his pecs. _

_“More?” Magnus pants out, his own torso streaked in black and orange stripes. _

_“More! Then I want you!” Alec’s voice is husky, deep and full of promises that Magnus wants to chase._

_He tips the candle once more, painting red over the hairs around Alec’s nipple, dragging out a hiss from his boyfriend, before he bends to slide a wet tongue across the pebbled bud. _

_“Alexander!” Magnus yells, as Alec tugs his hair, lifting him up to meet his soft, wet mouth in a passionate embrace._

They met at a party. Isabelle’s party to be precise. She had invited Magnus on the pretext that he would get on _very_ well with her friend Maia. But instead, he ended up tipping his hot mulled wine over an incredibly sexy man dressed all in black while he was distracted by the man's hazel eyes mapping his face.

Magnus had been all apologies, but the man had simply hissed out that it was no trouble, a strange look on his face that Magnus found hard to decipher, a flash of something fierce in those intense eyes. 

Then he had pushed out of the kitchen and headed up stairs, Magnus' eyes following the flex of his glutes in his skin tight jeans. 

“That’s Alec,” said a voice. “He’s hot. But he never gets with anyone at these parties. Everyone’s tried. There are rumours about the kind of things he’s into.”

Magnus spared a glance for the tiny red-head at his side, before his eyes flicked back to where Alec had disappeared. 

Decision made, he slammed down his empty glass and pounded up the stairs, wandering through the corridor past empty rooms, until he reached the bathroom. 

He knocked. 

“Yes?” Alec’s deep voice was unmistakable. 

“Are you okay? Did I burn you?”

The door swung open to reveal Alec’s naked torso, criss-cross lines of red streaked over it. 

Magnus gasped. Had he caused all that damage?

“It wasn’t you - I like it,” Alec said in a small, unsure voice. 

Magnus let his eyes meet Alec’s, getting lost straight away, before he reached out a tentative finger and slid it over the patterns.

"Me too." He admitted, as he pressed harder over the lines, pulling a soft gasp from the man above him.

Alec’s face melted and then a huge hand was on Magnus’ hip pulling him into the bathroom. They met in a bruising kiss, bodies tightly pressed from toe to nose. 

It was the best first kiss of Magnus’ life. 

So good, he wanted it to be his last, first kiss.

“So you’re into pain play?” Magnus asked eventually, fingers back to tracing Alec’s marked skin.

A teasing wink, “With the right partner, I am.”

“Want to go meet my candle collection?” Magnus grinned.

“There’s nothing I’d like more,” Alec replied, reddened lips sliding back over Magnus’, warm, insistent hands on his neck...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the possibilities...
> 
> Enjoy all the Ficletinstruments authors this week...I can't wait to read them all!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are like candle wax...they make you feel good! ;-)


End file.
